User blog:Thetmartens/Thet's Godzilla:Unleashed Movesets
So seeing with these Smash Movesets, And since Smash is restrictive, I thought... Why not get bigger? Better? Stronger? Godzilla: Unleashed is a game involving Giant Monsters beating the shit out of eachother...that's it. Requests will be taken in the comments, 1 per user. Any Kaiju or other Giant being is allowed, even Robots. Have fun! Test Character: Monster X How I'll layout the basic moveset. Monster X is one of the most popularly requested fighters in the Godzilla Fighting Games. Basic Characteristics *Height: Average *Stance: Bipedal, Humanoid. Kinda like King Caesar. *Weight: Average *Attack Power: Strong *Speed: Above Average *Running Speed: Fast *Theme: Monster X Appears *Faction: Aliens Special Charcteristics *Transform: Monster X Can transform into Keizer Ghidorah. *Energy Output Increase: The higher amount of energy Monster X has, more energy beams will shoot out when it initially starts the energy attack. Basic Animations *Idle: Monster X will stand, clenching and unclenching it's fists while moving it's arms. *Entrance: Monster X will descend from the sky as he did in Godzilla: Final Wars. Attacks Punches *Jab: Monster X punches with it's fists, alternating arms with each punch. *Upwards Swing: Monster X swing both of it's arms upwards in a fierce uppercut *Downwards Swing: Monster X does a double Hammerfist. can knock other monsters down. *Left/Right Swing. Monster X backhands the opponent with whichever arm is in the direction the control stick was pointing. Kicks *Kick: Monster X kicks, alternating legs with each kick. *Strong Kick: Monster X stomps the other monsters feet. *Side kick: Monster X sweeps both legs to the left or right, aiming for the other monsters shins. *Up kick: Monster X leaps into the air and kicks. Fierce *U-Fierce: Double-Tailed Whip *D-Fierce: Three-Headed Bite *S-Fierce: Double Sideways Hammerfist Specials *Throw: Monster X dashes forwards and tosses the opponent fiercely upwards, before kicking them through the air. *Ranged attack: Golden Gravity Beams *Transform: Monster X can transform into Keizer Ghidorah. *Flight: Monster X can Hover in midair. in this form all he can use is his energy attack Test Character: Keizer Ghidorah (Monster X Transformation) Monster X's alternate form! Again, Keizer Ghidorah is one of the most popularly requested fighters in all the Godzilla fighting games. Basic Characteristics *Height: *Weight: *Stance: *Attack Power: *Speed: *Running Speed: *Theme: *Faction: Aliens Basic Animations *Idle: *Entrance: Attacks Punches *Jab: *Up Swing: *Down Swing: *Left/Right Swing: Kicks *Kick *Up kick: *Down Kick: *Left/Right Kick: Fierce attacks *U-fierce *D-fierce *L/R-Fierce Specials *Ranged attack: *Throw: Diego: RED (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) Basic Characteristics *Height: *Weight: *Stance: *Attack Power: *Speed: *Running Speed: *Theme: *Faction: Mutants Basic Animations *Idle: *Entrance: Attacks Punches *Jab: *Up Swing: *Down Swing: *Left/Right Swing: Kicks *Kick *Up kick: *Down Kick: *Left/Right Kick: Fierce attacks *U-fierce *D-fierce *L/R-Fierce Specials *Ranged attack: *Throw: Para: EVA-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Basic Characteristics *Height: Above Avg. *Weight: Mid-Light, leaning to light *Stance: Bipedal, Humanoid *Attack Power: Strong *Speed: Average *Running Speed: Fast *Theme: A Cruel Angel's Thesis *Faction: Global Defense Force Special Characteristics *Berserker mode: At lowered health, EVA-01 Will enter it's Berserker mode. *Transform: In Berserker mode, if Shinji takes over, EVA-01 will become Super-EVA. *Natural Charge Inability: Due to being a robot, EVA-01 does not naturally charge. It will have to sit and become immobile for a few seconds OR hit an orange crystal to charge. Basic Animations *Idle: EVA-01 stands in a fighting pose, occasionally looking left and right. *Entrance: EVA-01 is deployed from a hidden base. Shinji shouts "Engaging Threat!" Attacks Punches *Jab: EVA-01 Stabs with it's progressive knife repeatedly. *Up Swing: EVA-01 uses the Exterminate blade and swings upwards through it's opponent. *Down Swing: EVA-01 uses it's Counter blade to slice downwards through it's opponent. *Left/Right Swing: EVA-01 Uses it's dual chainsaws to slice the opponent horizontally, depending on which direction was input. Kicks *Kick: EVA-01 Kicks the foe, alternating legs with each kick. *Up kick: EVA-01 Jumps and kicks it's opponent upwards. *Down Kick: EVA-01 chomps the opponent while kicking low. *Left/Right Kick: EVA-01 uses the Pallet Gun, firing the steel darts at the opponent. (even tho not a kick... meh, this is how some of the things work in Godzilla:Unleashed.) Fierce attacks *U-fierce: EVA-01 Uses the Mastema's crude missiles, launching them towards it's opponent. can be used three times before recharging (Via Orange Crystal) *D-fierce: EVA-01 uses the Mastema's Machine Cannon directly at the target ahead of it. can knock down. *L/R-Fierce: EVA-01 uses the Mastema's Sharp Edges to brutally slice the opponent. Specials *Ranged attack: Optic Blast *Short Ranged attack: Positron Sniper Rifle. Takes a fully filled energy meter to fire. *Throw: EVA-01 stabs the opponent with the Progressive knife, Tosses them forward, and shoots them with Optic Blasts as well as Handgun fire. *Transform: In Berserker Mode, EVA-01 can be transformed into Super-EVA. Para: Super-EVA (EVA-01 Transformation) Basic Characteristics *Height: *Weight: *Stance: *Attack Power: *Speed: *Running Speed: *Theme: *Faction: Global Defense Force Basic Animations *Idle: *Entrance: Attacks Punches *Jab: *Up Swing: *Down Swing: *Left/Right Swing: Kicks *Kick *Up kick: *Down Kick: *Left/Right Kick: Fierce attacks *U-fierce *D-fierce *L/R-Fierce Specials *Ranged attack: *Throw: MagicRock: Queen Sectonia (Kirby) Basic Characteristics *Height: *Weight: *Stance: *Attack Power: *Speed: *Running Speed: *Theme: *Faction: Aliens Basic Animations *Idle: *Entrance: Attacks Punches *Jab: *Up Swing: *Down Swing: *Left/Right Swing: Kicks *Kick *Up kick: *Down Kick: *Left/Right Kick: Fierce attacks *U-fierce *D-fierce *L/R-Fierce Specials *Ranged attack: *Throw: Category:Blog posts